TRICK OR TREAT!
by squall leon
Summary: Squall,Rinoa,Seifer,Quistis,Selphie, and Irvine go to a party at Seifers house for halloween! (squall might have fun) SHOCK!!!
1. Default Chapter

these fake ppl do not belong to me and i did not make em up (poor me)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
com on squall! rinoa yells to a bathroom door no!yells squall   
ohhhhhhhh come on baby rinoa says plzzzzzzzzzzzzz pretty plzzzzz   
wit a cerry on top. rinoa says in a puppy voice ohhhhhhhh! alright  
squall says but dont laugh.squall says while walking out the door  
dressed in a lion costume with a pink tail tip(thanks to selphie)  
squall had a i-am-going0to-kill-you look on rinoa laughed and squall  
started to walk away then rinoa grabed him and said dont go it is cuuuuute!  
whatever.....squall said then squall look at rinoa and found out  
that she had on a black kitty-cat costume she saw him looking and twriled   
and said do u like it. then squall laughed it looks cuuuuute squall said  
while makeing a girlie voice rinoa punched him so squall grabed her by the   
hips and threw her up in tha air while she yelled weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
then there was a knock at the door so squall put rinoa down and answered it  
it was quistis and seifer. seifer lauged after seeing squalls costume where u get that  
he said quistis punched him on the shoudler seifer yells OUCH! why u do that for  
shut up seifer quistis said then squall welcomed em in and they all sat down while  
they waited for rinoa to put makeup on today was seifers big party and eveybody was invited  
seifer had a big five storie house with 30 bedrooms and a big bar   
then squall noticed what seifer was waering then squall laughed seifer was dressed as a   
vampire  
  
quistis was wearing a very revealing devil costume and evey so often squall caught  
seifer looking down at quistis breasts quistis slaped him when she notiched  
seifer yelled ouch! and rubed his cheeck then rinoa came in looking stuningly beatuful  
and she laughed and said come on you guys we got to go get selphie and irvine  
  
  
squall knocked on the door and selphie answered wearing a playbody bunny outfit and irvine   
wearing a gothic rock star costume selphie giggled while pinching irvines ass  
then she said can i be your groupie plzz irvine sayis ofcouse with a smile.  
ummmmm we got to go now u two we dont have time for foreplay now we got to party  
rinoa says  
  
ok selphie says smileing lez go. finally. squall says thought u 2 where going to have sex or something.  
seifer says yea agrees. quistis.  
  
  
the gang reachs seifers house 10 mins ahead of time to tidy the place up and   
put eveythin breakable in a safe place rinoa and squall are on a couch watching TV  
squall has his arm around rine while rinoa snuggles up to his lap  
purrrrrr rinoa says squall laughs and says my little pussycat  
they laugh togather and resume watching TV  
  
while seifer is makeing out with quistis before all the guest arive  
seifer has one hand on quistis ass and the other behind her head holing her close  
while selphie and irvine are giggleing and teaseing eachother and sneaking kiss's   
as often as irvine can catch her  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
how u guys like it IT IS MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER plz plz plz review 


	2. party

chapter 2 sorry i will spell cheack and write longer stories but thx   
for reviews  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party had been going on for two hours Irvine and selphie were dancing  
to "eyes on me" for a while. Seifer was chating with Squall bout who knows what  
and Quistis and Rinoa were chat with some other "Seed" friends.  
  
  
cya Seif i am going to find Rinoa-Squall says- ok cya-Seifer says.  
where is she i have been looking for a half and hour? Squall thought.  
Squall walks around for a while till he finds Rinoa. oh there u are  
i have been looking forever where have u been!? Squall says.   
oh i have been right here she giggles why did u miss me?  
no i just wanted to dance. Squall says ok lez go. cya guys Rinoa waves to quistis and   
the other "Seed" friends.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer and Quistis part ok   
-----------------------------------------------------  
so Quisty wanna go up stairs? Seifer says   
sure. says Quistis. they walk up stairs and find one bedroom that is not occupied  
Seifer walks in first and lies down on the bed and Quistis rolls over next to him and they make  
out.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
later downstairs  
----------------------  
  
you hear that Rinny? Squall says  
yea! what is it. Rinoa asks i think it Seifer and Quistis! Squall says  
(in the backround you hear "ohhhh yeeees Seifer give it too me ohhh god yess")  
rinoa giggles u can hear em over the music! (the music is now perfect circle"hollow")  
now people need hearing aids before this night is over.teases Squall  
yea! Rinoa laughs (just then Squall grabs RInoa and kiss's her)ur so sexy when you laugh.Squall teases  
Squall holds on to Riona till someone taps on his shoulder (its Selphie)  
get a room you two it looks like Seifer got one!. Selphie teases  
ok ok lez just go get wasted and sleep till morning. squall says  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
chapter 2 OVER review review plzzz thank thank u i just did halloween for the  
fun of it lol thx for the advice i will work on it   
  
my e_mail is squallvigil@msn.com   
e-mail me if u want 


	3. after shock

Part 3   
i wasnt going to make a part 3 but oh well   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Squall wakes up with a BIG ASS HEADACHE!!!!!  
  
God i feel like shit! Squall says  
  
what the hell did i drink!? asks Rinoa  
  
u dont have to yell.replys Irvine  
  
irvy i have to barf! says Selphie   
  
i got to piss. replys Irvine  
  
me too. says Squall  
  
i really need to know that! replys Rinoa   
  
wait a sec guys were is eveybody this was a party weres the drunks?! asks Squall  
  
your looking at em squally! replys Rinoa  
  
oh yea.....replys Squall  
  
squall looks at selphie who has made a big stain on the carpet.  
  
ewwwwwww! Rinoa says when she gets a look at the carpet  
  
seifers going to kill you! Squall says to Selphie  
  
just then seifer comes down in his boxers with gunblades on it.  
  
WHAT THE HELL MYYYY CARPET WHO DID THIS!!! yells Seifer  
  
they all point at selphie who puts on puppy eyes.  
  
IF U WANNE BARF GO OUTSIDE GOT IT IDOIT!! yells Seifer  
  
then irvine gets up.  
  
dont call my girl a idoit or i will kick your ass got it! Irvine says to seifer  
  
ohhhhh irvy! selphie says while she jumps up in joy  
  
GET OUT YOU TWO! yells Seifer  
  
we were just leaveing.replys Irvine  
  
yea lets go we can be drunk at home.Selphie says  
  
squall and rinoa laugh along with seifer  
  
bye you guys.waves Squall  
  
see ya later.waves Rinoa  
  
selphie and irvine pick up there stuff and walk out  
  
then quistis comes down wearing her undies(yeaaaaaaaaaafor all u quistis fans)  
  
were are selphie and irvine?asks Quistis  
  
they just left baby. replys Seifer as he walks up andhug and kiss Quistis  
  
get a room you two.Squall says  
  
we got to go see ya.Rinoa says   
  
yea.Squall agrees  
  
see ya guys.waves Seifer  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
next chapter is a squall rinoa makeout cheapter so stayyyyy tunes  
  
review plz 


End file.
